This invention relates generally to air motors, and more particularly, to axial cam air motors.
At least some known engines, for example, an internal combustion engine, include a piston that is positioned in a cylinder. The piston has a roller at its base that rides on an undulating cam surface and the cam is coupled to a flywheel. Typically, an explosion in the cylinder pushes the piston roller onto the cam surface. As the piston engages the cam surface, the axial motion of the piston is converted into the rotary motion of the cam about an axis parallel to the piston. The cam engages a fly wheel that rotates pushes the piston back into the cylinder.
Although the internal combustion engine described above has proven to be reliable, it is dependent on an ignitable fuel source. The high cost of fuel sources, as well as the challenges associated with transporting fuel sources, may limit applications in which an internal combustion engine is used. Moreover, the reliance on a flywheel reduces ability to start and/or stop the engine.
In other known motors, for example, a hydraulic axial piston motor, a piston is mounted in a cylinder positioned in a rotatable cylinder block. The cylinder block is coupled to an output shaft. Typically, high pressure oil is pumped into the cylinder forcing the piston to move in the chamber. As the piston engages the cylinder block, the axial motion of the piston is converted into the rotary motion of the block about an axis parallel to the piston. The rotation of the cylinder block generates torque to the output shaft.
Hydraulic motors are used, for example, to drive large vehicles and heavy machinery. Such motors, however, are dependent on closed oil pressure systems. The high cost of maintaining these systems, as well as the weight and size challenges associated with transporting oil reservoirs, may limit applications in which a hydraulic motor is used.